


STOP FIGHTING!!!

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted them to stop fighting...and they did...for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOP FIGHTING!!!

Disclaimer- Don't even think about calling the lawyers, he's not mine.

Hermione stacked book after book on the table, and Harry sighed, Ron started talking first though. Like always. "Look, Hermione, if Dumbledore can't explain it, then I don't think any book in the library could possibly tell you how Harry's connected to Voldemort.

Harry tuned them out...again.

He considered several ways to stop them before they got to far into it, but this time Hermione took care of that.

"These books are for the Potions Essay!" She growled, and the fight was done.

Harry smiled and pulled out his work. Maybe this time they'd stop fighting for a while.

That thought lasted an hour, when Hermione really brought out the curse scar books, and started asking Harry questions. Ron would start arguments every time. So, to salvage the evening what little he could, Harry gathered his stuff and stood up.

Uttering one sentence, he turned and walked off, leaving utter silence behind him.

Hermione and Ron just gaped at him, before they gathered their wits and followed. Of course, they couldn't find Harry anyway.

Harry smiled, and Neville, walking nearby, asked what happened.

"Ron and Hermione were fighting again." Harry said, and Neville grinned. "Do they ever stop?"

Harry shook his head. "No, But I did stun them into silence for a few minutes."

"How?"

"I told them to stop flirting and snog already."

Neville laughed. "Thanks, maybe now they'll stop permanently."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Not happening. They like flirting too much."


End file.
